1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to organic light-emitting display apparatuses and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses may exhibit wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, and high response speed.